Report 676
Report #676 Skillset: Influence Skill: Amnesty Org: Harbingers Status: Completed Aug 2011 Furies' Decision: We believe that amnesty should be extremely difficult against higher level mobs, and therefore achievable only by the best influencers. That said, we will look into approving solution 3. Problem: With the changes to the denizen ego levels, it has become more difficult to gain amnesty via influence against the game's more challenging denizens. It is actually impossible for those with anything but the highest charisma (23+) and ego regeneration buffs to successfully influence several important denizens at all, and even at the top success is not guaranteed. Presently there are no buffs for amnesty type influence in the game beyond Sacraments Emmisary (given to classes that are not particularly predisposed to have the high charisma to make use of it), and Quietmind (hefty weight ascendant power). 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Give an ability similar to Emmisary to bards in the Music skill, or else higher up in their respective music specs (the same way DischordantChord, Refrain, etc. are present in each) 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Give a song effect which provides a boost to amnesty influence while played to each of the music specs (similar to the way the damage buff songs are present in each). 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Add a performance type ability (similar to vagabond, sycophant, etc.) to Dramatics between Mythical and Trans which works for amnesty type influence. Player Comments: ---on 8/11 @ 14:56 writes: I really do think there's a need for a buff here to put influence amnesty in reach for a larger percentage of the playerbase. Bards seem to me to be the natural choice, as they are inclined to have upper end charisma to make use of it, and thematically it fits that they would have the elegant speaking skill required to parley easier. Solution 3 on the other hand would flesh out dramatics at the high end, where it's a bit light in terms of usefulness beyond the vagabond ability. ---on 8/11 @ 21:08 writes: I definitely agree with the notion that higher-level amnesty influencing can pretty much be a pain for the folk outside of the 23+ CHA level bracket. I myself sit around the 21 level and get stopped by a number of the leaders, so I wouldn't mind seeing the third solution for selfish reasons. I've no problem with solution one or two though, and think that solution two would be an interesting take on influencing buffs. ---on 8/12 @ 02:26 writes: I prefer amnesty influencing to be adjusted to be the same as it was in the past than to introduce new abilities to make it even barely feasible for those with maxed out charisma. ---on 8/12 @ 03:18 writes: I am confused as to why the solution to "amnesty is too difficult" is to make bards (and only bards) better at amnesty influencing. Solution 3 is pretty reasonable, but the most straightforward solution would be to just make amnesty more effective in general, either by increasing the amount of ego damage it does againt denizens directly, or by introducing a secondary (and possibly tertiary) amnesty influence skill. ---on 8/12 @ 04:44 writes: Solutions 1 & 2 makes sense from a thematic standpoint, but I cannot agree with the mechanics of bolstering bard amnesty influencing. I support solution 3. ---on 8/12 @ 06:42 writes: Amnesty influencing has certainly become a problem with the denizen ego level changes, however, this is a problem experienced by everyone across the board and not merely by bards. I feel the amnesty attack itself should just get a percentage boost in damage to make it approximately equivalent to amnesty influencing before the latest denizen review over the proposed solutions. ---on 8/12 @ 17:11 writes: Well, I'll stand corrected if the furies' decision goes that way, but I wasn't left with the impression that reverting to the old way was on the table. Making influence more difficult across the board has left room for additional buffs, like those recently given to families. Amnesty type influence buff has always been rare, and I feel that any of the solutions would generally preserve that. I don't think a bards-only boost would be inappropriate at all, but if you have that concern consider that there is room in solution 2 to share the effect with an ally, or the buff could be made generally available to those who bother to learn higher skill in dramatics (solution 3). ---on 8/12 @ 18:49 writes: Amnesty-type influencing was already difficult on higher-end leaders before the change unlike most of the normal day-to-day influencing. If anything happens to amnesty, it really should be something that benefits everyone instead of being the sole province of a particular archetype (mostly because I don't feel it makes rp sense outside of normally high charisma for a bard to be a better negotiator than other classes). Personally, I just don't see the point in adding another attitude into dramatics when the crux of the issue is that amnesty influencing a fair bit too difficult for high-end leaders (Cthloggog, Maeve, etc become fairly uninfluencable via amnesty if under 23 charisma, for instance). ---on 8/13 @ 14:44 writes: I agree that something needs to be done to make higher end amnesty influencing easier, however I disagree with resolving it only for bards when the system as a whole needs a look ---on 8/26 @ 09:37 writes: Could split it into multiple amnesty types, like how all other types of influence have the 3.